


Living in my Heart and Soul

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Kyungsoo lives to protect his sister, Kyungmi.





	Living in my Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was an interesting fic fest to do. I normally read dystopian or utopian fics but I wanted to try it. I would like to say thank you to Ysa, for helping me come up with the plot and telling me not to plan too much. It was very helpful. I'm sorry to the prompter because I bet this is nothing you wanted and I'm really sorry for that. I'm also sorry because this story is horribly written but no matter how bad it is, I hope y'all enjoy. Warning: there's a bit of blood mentioned and a decapitation. Just a heads up.

The first thing Kyungsoo notices is the black and white maid outfit the Master forces the women to wear. Bright red stained her socks, her apron, and the little bow she wore on her head. Her skin is deathly pale and her eyes are almost glassy.

Like Jino said, there’s too much blood staining the ground surrounding the body. She’s gone.

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to realize it’s one of the maids Kyungsoo had sent to put away the clothes he was washing. There’s a sick feeling in his stomach as he stares at the girl. He can’t help but feel like he’s the one who sent her to her death.

“Please clean this up,” the Master says. “You always do such an excellent job with anything I ask of you.”

Kyungsoo moves towards the girl and begins to realize she’s still alive. Barely, but she’s still breathing. This causes Kyungsoo to walk fast to her and dropping to his knees the moment he’s in front of the body.

As careful as he can, Kyungsoo places some of the towels in his hand against the wound in her stomach. He closes his mouth while trying not to gag at the sight of the giant hole in her body. Even though he’s seen this sight many times, it still gets to him.

The girl reaches out to Kyungsoo’s hand and tries to shake her head. By the look in her eyes, she knows her end is near. Using as many muscles as she can, she sends them Kyungsoo’s way as if telling him not to worry about saving her. He knows this but he doesn’t care.

 _Just a little tighter,_ he thinks. _Just a little tighter and she can live to see the next day._

“It does not seem like he’s listening to you, Shin,” someone says. “Perhaps he is finally going to defy you and you get to tear his sister apart just like you want.”

The Master doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to.

Kyungsoo feels the Master’s glare on his back for trying to save the dying girl in his arms. Of course, he’s trying to see if there’s anything he can do but like always there’s nothing.

The girl’s body gives it last breath as it moves no more. She’s still smiling and eyes glassy, staring at a point Kyungsoo cannot see. It’s silent but he wishes her happiness in a world not like this one.

Kyungsoo pulls the bloodied towel away and places it next to her body. With another, he begins his job.

There’s chatter but Kyungsoo doesn’t hear anything. Instead, his mind wonders to the moment he defies the Master and Kyungmi lays on the ground looking like this, looking like an animal slaughtered for its meat. He holds back an angry cry.

His towels aren’t enough to clean the spilled blood nor can Kyungsoo close his eyes and not see the girl’s eyes staring at him. He stands suddenly causing the chatter to stop. His Master looks to him in question.

“I need more towels,” he says.

The Master waves him off and Kyungsoo leaves. He sees a human in the corner of the room, staring at the body of the girl with damp eyes. Their eyes meet suddenly and he offers a small smile before walking to the Elves and talking. The sight becomes too much for Kyungsoo as he leaves the study for a short while.

He ignores the looks the others give him as he makes his way back to the laundry room, only to stop seeing Jino stand outside the door. He looks pale when Kyungsoo first sees him but watches as the remaining color drains from his body. He opens his mouth to say something only to have Kyungsoo shake his head.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out the reason for Jino’s reaction and Kyungsoo offers the only thing he can. He walks up to the young human, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy and rocking him side to side. The boy mumbles words Kyungsoo cannot understand until they become lost. Violent cries and trembles begin to rack Jino’s body as he mourns the death of a family member.

It clicks then. The girl is Mina, Jino’s older sister.

There’s a gentle touch on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he nods, handing Jino over to another house cleaner so he can finish his job. Kyungsoo can still hear Jino’s cries when he walks into the laundry room and shuts the door. He stares at the towels before shaking his head and closing his eyes. He needs to hurry and get the towels before someone else pays with their life.

When he opens his eyes, he reaches for another set of towels only to knock some of them down. As he reaches for them, he sees the bottom of his shirt caked in blood. He stares at the blood and in horror does he realize he hugged Jino covered in his sister’s blood. It takes a couple of seconds for him to move again with the thought in the back of his mind.

This pile of towels is bigger than the last and he hopes it’s enough to clean Mina’s blood.  
Leaving the laundry room, Kyungsoo keeps his eyes down as he passes the other people. He can’t bear to look at the others especially Jino when he

knows who the dead girl is. In the back of his mind, adds Mina’s name to the list of innocent lives taken away.

The metallic scent is the same when he makes his way back to the study. Mina is still dead and the elves are still laughing like they didn’t take an innocent life away.

Kyungsoo’s master looks at him with a wicked grin.

“Welcome back,” he says. “Make sure to finish cleaning the blood this time. Oh, and remember to burn her body. People don’t need to know I killed her. Frame the elf next door. He’s a bastard and he needs to go.”

One of the elves shares the same smile as Kyungsoo’s master. “Isn’t it Jeon Wonwoo? The poor bastard getting framed for murder.”

Kyungsoo gets on his knees and again tries not to look at Mina’s body. Quietly, he wipes up the blood trying his hardest not to listen to the elves’ conversation.

He thinks of happier times when Kyungmi was laughing or when she told him stories of the past. Stories when humans were the only race on Earth before the Renewal. He loved to hear about the great cities of Old and their people. The momentous changes they brought and the horrible ones they tried to fix. There’s a part of him who longs to hear those old stories but the other part knows he can’t hear them anymore. He’s no longer a child and the Time of Old happened thousands of years ago.

A muffled cry takes Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. His head snaps up and he almost gags, adding to the blood on the floor.

The other human is on his knees, his back facing the elves. The Master’s handkerchief is hazardously stuck in his mouth while his hand is behind him. There are tears rolling down his cheeks as the muffled sound becomes louder. Master’s friends are standing behind him, one holding the human in place and the other pushing something on his back. He hears a loud sizzling noise and it’s not until Kyungsoo smells burning flesh does he realize what’s going on.

Kyungsoo’s master leans against one of the large wooden tables in his study, the fire from the fireplace illuminating his features as he raises a glass of wine to his lips. The Master’s blue eyes are dull as he drinks but there’s a smile on his lips.

“Who did you say this was again?” his Master asks. “He has to be someone important. He is a human in one of the Elven Military divisions. Someone’s pet perhaps?”

The one gripping onto the human looks to the side quickly before tightening in grip against the human’s arm. “His name is Baekhyun,” the elf says, his eyes a bright blue. “Rumor has it, he’s a lover for one of the colonels but I doubt it’s true. What elf wants a human?”

The Master’s other friend stands straight and pulls away from Baekhyun’s back. He’s holding a red tipped fire iron in his hands. A bright smile is on his face as he sticks the poker into the fire.

“Someone once said,” he begins walking over to where Kyungsoo’s Master stands. Master Shin hands the elf his drink before moving and pouring himself another glass. “He belongs to Colonel Kim Minseok but there’s no way. Minseok’s too traditional to fall in love with a human.”

The elf holding Baekhyun drops him onto the ground where the military human curls his body.

“Kyungsoo,” Master Shin calls out, “Please tend to Baekhyun here after you’re done burning Mina’s body. It would be a wonderful help.” The Master pauses. “Actually, I have a better idea. Bring Jino.”

Kyungsoo eyes widen at the order and his body freezes in place. “Sir?”

The grin on Master Shin’s face is horrid. “Please bring Jino here. I have a job for him."

Kyungsoo has no choice to but to force his body to move. He knows what’s about to happen and by the gods, he wishes he didn’t.  
He stands, bowing, before walking out of the room and listening to the sounds of laughter coming from the study behind him. His mouth feels dry and his palms are sweaty as he makes his way through the library. He doesn’t pay attention to the books and things around him, in mind too much in a daze, all of which is screaming not to get Jino.

Even though his Master didn’t give him a time limit, he knows there is one. Kyungsoo doesn't know where to begin looking for Jino. The last time he saw the younger human, Jino was being consoled by someone else. He walks down to the kitchen where he last saw the younger man only to hear the same sound he heard when he was leaving.

Kyungsoo feels his heart breaking more.

Jino looks up with puffy at eyes at Kyungsoo. He opens his mouth to say something but the look on Kyungsoo's face tells him otherwise.

"What does he want?" Jino asks, his finger intertwined with the person next to him.

The person next to him is an older woman who stares at Kyungsoo a with such hatred in her brown eyes. She looks at Kyungsoo like he's the cause of Jino's pain and he's not. He tries not to look at her but it's hard not to. Kyungsoo keeps his gaze on Jino.

"He wants you to come," he says, his voice cracking slightly. "He didn't say for what, but he wants to you."

Jino's face pales and Kyungsoo feels worse than ever. How can he ask Mina’s younger sibling to enter the place of her death as she lies there in her own blood?

"I know what for," Jino whispers as he stands. He looks to the older lady with a smile.

Kyungsoo feels his body trembling because he's heartbroken but he's angry. He's angry at everything ranging from Mina’s death to Kyungmi’s potential one.

Before Kyungsoo can open his mouth to say something else, there's a piercing scream coming from above and Kyungsoo feels the blood draining from his face.

Baekhyun, the other human upstairs.

"We need to hurry,” Kyungsoo says. “They're branding Baekhyun."

At Baekhyun's name, Jino rushes passed Kyungsoo with the older human following him, passing people staring at the library. Baekhyun's screams become louder and louder.

The scent of burning flesh once more reaches Kyungsoo's nose and he feels bile rising when he sees Baekhyun's back. He has two black holes where the fire iron was and burnt skin hanging off his body. The same elf is holding the fire iron is pressing the iron against Baekhyun's back causing him to scream.

"Stop!" Jino shouts and Kyungsoo's freezes. This will not go well.

The elf looks up and presses the fire iron deeper against Baekhyun's back.

"He's here, Shin," he says.

Kyungsoo and Jino's Master grins. "Well hello, Jino," he says.

"Stop it!" Jino says again. "You're going to kill him!”

The master's smile is evil. "I won't let him. It seems Baekhyun is very important but he needs to know his place."

Master Shin continues to grin, looking to his friend and nodding. "Now, I have a job for you, Jino. Kyungsoo here is going to be taking care of Baekhyun until they leave and you're going to be cleaning up your sister. I feel like it's only fair family cleans up after family."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes but he can see the horrors on Jino's face. He opens them to see Jino in the same spot looking at his sister. He's not moving and Kyungsoo can't blame him. He'd have a screaming fit if it was his sister but Kyungsoo and Jino are different.

Instead, Jino moves slowly to sister's body and touches her face once he kneels. Kyungsoo sees his body shaking as he closes her eyes. He sits there for a few movements, everyone in the room watching him. Then he stands up and goes to where Kyungsoo left the towels on the floor. He begins cleaning.

Master Shin smiles brightly.

"See, the new boy will do what I say. He's a smart one." He looks at Kyungsoo. "Tend to Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo scrambles to Baekhyun's side and stares. The two black holes look worse when he steps closer. From where he's standing, he can see the blood and bone of Baekhyun's back and when the elf lifts up the fire iron, Kyungsoo's sure this one is worse.

He kneels. "Baekhyun," he whispers quietly. "Let's go tend these wounds somewhere else."

Baekhyun shifts his eyes to Kyungsoo, the mismatched eyes red. "No," he says. "I have to be strong. This doesn’t hurt,” he continues.

Kyungsoo stares. "You've been strong enough, Baekhyun. It's time to rest."

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something again but instead, he lets out a loud wail of pain, his eyes squeezing shut causing Kyungsoo to cringe.

With gentle hands, Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun into his arms. Used to lifting lighter objects, Kyungsoo staggers a little when he tries to find a

comfortable position of Baekhyun’s body. He needs to bring Baekhyun somewhere he knows his master and his evil friends will not touch him.

Baekhyun screams when Kyungsoo's hand brushes against one of the wounds. Kyungsoo's face pales.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. 'I'm sorry."

Very carefully, Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun away from the room, only looking back once to see Jino cleaning his sister's blood and wiping his tears.

He turns away.

Once he steps out of the library's study, he rushes towards the servant’s quarters, yelling for help and aid. Baekhyun's back is bleeding more than he would like. His skin is paler than before and Kyungsoo beginning to worry Baekhyun isn't going to make it.

"You're going to be okay," Kyungsoo says. "I promise that you're going to be okay."

Baekhyun moans in pain and digs in his fingers into Kyungsoo's skin.

"Minseok," he says. "I'm going to sleep now."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and Kyungsoo almost screams.

It doesn't matter Baekhyun didn’t call him by a name he doesn't know but the fact Baekhyun is nothing more than a dead weight in his arms means more.

Kyungsoo's mind thinks back to the conversation the elves were having. They said Baekhyun is an elf's lover. If that's the case, then maybe bringing Baekhyun to him will be better. He'll get the care he needs.

However, the problem lies with Kyungsoo not knowing where Baekhyun lives. He just met the man not a couple of hours ago. He figured the man was annoying because he wouldn't leave Kyungsoo alone as supervising the younger housekeepers while he did his own chores around the house.

He reaches the servant’s quarters where he screams again for help. As he screams for help, he wishes Baekhyun would wake up or give him a sign he's still alive and being strong like he was saying earlier.

One of the older servants, Minho, comes out of his room and scrambles towards Kyungsoo.

"What happened? Who is this?" he asks, opening his arms for Kyungsoo to place Baekhyun in.

"This is Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, handing the said male to Minho. "He was branded by the Bastard."

Minho's face turns red in anger when he grabs Baekhyun and gets a good grip on him. Without another word, Minho turns around and marches into one of the first aid rooms. He places him on the bed while Kyungsoo looks in.

Kyungsoo cannot be in the small room with medical supplies because of the way he gets angry. Everything started when Kyungsoo said he’s going to use the medical supplies to kill Master Shin, which is a very good idea in his books, but when the other's heard this they told him no and locked him out.

"Have you seen him before?" Kyungsoo asks, the idea of looking for this Minseok person fresh in his mind. "They said he was a military man with a lover by the same of Minseok. Minseok's an elf and maybe he can get Baekhyun the care he really needs and he might live."

Minho doesn't say anything as he inspects the wounds. There's a furrow on his pale face before he runs his hands through his dark hair. Black eyes look at Kyungsoo's brown ones.

"I know a Minseok," Minho says after a while. "But I don't know if Minseok would have a human lover. But then again, he’s not one to talk about his private life, but you can ask him."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. "How do you know Minseok?"

Minho shakes his head. “I don't think it's important right now. What's important is trying to save this man's life. Minseok lives in the next street. You might be able to find them there. He is a military man like Baekhyun here so maybe it's the same person."

Kyungsoo doesn't like to keep his hopes up but he follows Minho's instructions and bolts out of the house.

It's a pretty April day with the sun high in the sky and not a cloud in sight. Lucky for him, there is a isn't a soul in sight when he passes by house after house. It's silent down the Master's street causing Kyungsoo to wonder why it houses evil elves. Everything about this street sends chills down Kyungsoo's spine.

He passes Jeon Wonwoo's house and stops in front of it. He blinks when he sees the elf in his front yards watering the plants. There’s a tall human standing next to him, holding the hose in place. They're laughing with blushes on their faces which causes Kyungsoo to really stare. He can't believe what he's seeing. Wonwoo doesn’t smile but the bright one on his face is telling Kyungsoo otherwise.

He’s spending too much time watching Wonwoo and his human. He needs to hurry.

Sending one last glance at the two, Kyungsoo continues to run towards the house Minho told him about. He prays to whatever god is listening that Minho’s Minseok is the right Minseok because if not, then he doesn't know where to start looking.

When he turns onto the next street, Kyungsoo is shocked.

Everything about this street screams happiness and tranquility. There's nothing about this peaceful street that has Kyungsoo wanting to run and hide away from the people a watching him. How is this only a street away?

There are children playing out in the street without a care in the world. They look happy as they toss a ball around laughing with each other. Kyungsoo can't believe it.

He keeps going.

Minho told him the house would be a lovely two-story house with potted plants and blue fence. He finds it instantly and pushes the gate open not looking at the prettiness of it all. With a silent prayer and words of apology, Kyungsoo bangs on the door.

"Minseok?” he shouts. “Kim Minseok? Are you there?"

Kyungsoo continues banging against the door but there's no answer. He's starting to get frustrated and about to give up when the door opens and a furious looking elf opens the door.

He's a head shorter than Kyungsoo, with dark hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a uniform similar to the ones the other elves had on. Linen leggings, boots up to his knees, and a pressed navy jacket with five pins on one of the lapels.

"What the hell do you want?" he hisses. "You're ruining my meeting."

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo says with a bow. "But I'm here looking for Kim Minseok."

"Well, you have him. What do you want?" Minseok asks crossing his arms over his chest looking more human than elf.

"Do you know someone by the name of Baekhyun?"

Recognition passes through his eyes. "Of course, I do," he says. "Baekhyun lives here. Bloody bastards in the government offices assigned him to me when he was placed in Magni."

Kyungsoo lets a breath of relief out. "We need your help then. Baekhyun's hurt."

The color drains from Minseok’s face. He grabs Kyungsoo by the shoulders and begins to shake the human.

"What do you mean hurt? How bad is it?" the short elf demands.

Startling Kyungsoo by the reaction, he knows the rumors surrounding Baekhyun and Minseok are true.  
They're lovers.

"He was over at my Master's house with two elves. They branded him with an-"

Kyungsoo doesn't finish his words before Minseok's pushing away from Kyungsoo. There's horror in his eyes before turning to shout at whoever is in his house. He rushes out, not waiting for Kyungsoo to say anything else.

"Who's your Master?" Minseok asks when Kyungsoo catches up to him. "I'm going to kill whoever did this.”

"Jeong Shin."

The name causes Minseok to freeze and stare at Kyungsoo.

"You're working under Jeong Shin. As in the High Elf of New Seoul?"

Kyungsoo nods.

There's a look of pity flashing through Minseok's eyes and Kyungsoo hates it. He hates how people look at him when he says he works for such a monster. It's not like he doesn’t know it.

"We need to go,” the taller of the two says. “The last time I saw Baekhyun, he was half dead."

Kyungsoo's words have Minseok running away again. By the time they reach Master Shin's house, Kyungsoo is in the lead, dragging Minseok into the servant’s quarters.

"They told me to watch him," he says as he pushes the door open. "But when they come down, I'll say he went home.”

Minseok doesn't say anything and continues to push through like he knows the way around servant quarters.

They stop in front of the first aid room before Minseok pushes the door open. He lets out a startling gasp as he rushes over to the pale and unmoving human.

"Baekhyun," Minseok whispers. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Very gently, Minseok b picks up his lover and rushes out the door. Minho and Kyungsoo stare as Minseok goes. They don’t stop him.

"I never knew," Minho says. "There was always a rumor Minseok had a lover but I figured it was another elf and not a human."

Kyungsoo thinks back to the scene with Jeon Wonwoo and the tall human There's a hint of a smile on his face. "Maybe there are some elves that aren't bad."

Minho shot shoots him a look. "I don't believe you."

After a moment, Kyungsoo begins to think about the things he his Master has done to the people in the manor. With a nod of his head, Kyungsoo sighs. "It’s why I said some elves," he says. "I'm going back to work," Kyungsoo says after a minute. "I have my faction test tomorrow and I don't want to be late. I need to leave here early."

Minho nods. "I hope you're not in Daedalus," he says. "May the gods forbid a man like yourself to be in such a horrible faction.

Minho walks away with a wave of his hand and Kyungsoo can't help but to think that as well. He doesn't want to say in Daedalus either.

 

When Kyungsoo reaches his home, there's smoke coming out of the chimney and a smile reaches across his face. All the worries and the things happened today leave his mind.

The home Kyungsoo shares with his sister isn't a large one but it's one which can house them both without any trouble. It’s a small little house on the edge of a human neighborhood with brick walls, a little flower garden in the front, and a placard that reads their names and factions. Before Kyungsoo goes inside, he stares at the placard with their names.

Do Kyungmi, Daedalus Faction

Do Kyungsoo, Daedalus Faction

With a pained smile, he leaves the placard and heads inside.

"I'm home, Mi," he says as he smells food cooking. "It smells good in here."

Kyungsoo hears his sister's footsteps before there's a rush coming towards him. His sister wraps her arms around his neck as she smiles brightly.

When she pulls away, her smile instantly vanishes looking at her brother.

 _Kyungsoo what happened?_ she asks using her hands.  _There's blood all over you_ _. _ _  
___

Kyungsoo looks to his shirt and stares in horror. He had forgotten about Mina's blood on his clothes. What had he looked like when he went to go get Minseok?

"Master Shin," he says.

Kyungmi looks scared for a moment and Kyungsoo feels guilty. He hates the looks his sister gives him when he brings up the horrible elf. _ _ _  
_ _ _

_Who?_ his sister signs. _ _ _ _ _  
__ _ _ _

"Her name was Mina. She was a sister to one of the new people." _ _ _  
_ _ _

_Oh no._

When Kyungsoo was little, he spoke back to Master Shin and he didn’t like it. Instead of punishing Kyungsoo, he punished his sister for teaching him to speak up for himself. He remembers the day when Kyungmi had her vocal cords ripped out of her. Sometimes when he closes his eyes, he sees

Kyungmi’s brown eyes wide in shock and her face quickly draining color. He sees her grabbing her throat and trying to make noises come out but nothing came. The look on her face when she couldn’t scream is forever etched into his mind.

If there’s anything Kyungsoo wants to do, it’s to protect his sister. To protect the one person who means more to him than anything else. He will do anything to protect her.

Kyungsoo hugs his sister.

"I hope," he says into her ear, "that tomorrow when I take my faction test, we don't have to stay here. I can take you away from the pain I caused you and you can be free do what you want. We’re slaughtered like animals here and if something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do."

Kyungmi doesn't say anything as she holds her brother. When she pulls away, she puts on a smile for him and Kyungsoo is grateful for a sister like her. He wishes he realized this when he was younger.

 _Let's eat,_ Kyungmi signs. _I made your favorite and hopefully you'll eat all of it this time._

Kyungsoo grins when Kyungmi walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

Their living room fits three bookshelves filled to the brim with Kyungmi's books of the Old World, two lamps, and a couch big enough to hold more people than they have friends. There's a single hallway which leads to their bedrooms and the single bathroom they share. It's small but Kyungsoo loves it.

He stands in the doorway to the kitchen watching his sister fret around with the dishes before she sighs and wipes her face. Her small action has Kyungsoo frowning. He knows what she's thinking about and he wishes she wasn't. He wants this sister to think of the good things and not the bad.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

Kyungmi shakes her head. _No, she says. Just sit_ _at the table and wait. You've been on your feet all day and you need a break. It's been stressful for you again._

Kyungsoo does what he's told and sits at the table. He waits there for a couple of minutes before thinking she's taking too long. Standing up again, Kyungsoo goes in the kitchen to grab a couple of plates for them and sets the table. His sister sends him a dirty look but he doesn't care, smiling brightly at back at her.

"I can't have you doing everything," he says. "You do enough too."

Kyungmi smiles sadly before going to the food in front of her to finish cooking.

She's done a few minutes later and they eat ten minutes later. There's a satisfied smile on Kyungmi's face when she sees how fee full her brother is.

 _Are you ready?_ she signs. _I know how you feel about taking it._

“I’m as ready as I can,” he says. “There’s not much to prepare for it. I know I keep saying this but I really don’t want to stay in this faction.”

Kyungmi looks sad. _For you to stay would be bad, Kyungsoo. You don't deserve this faction._

Kyungsoo feels bad for a moment. He's talking about the faction he doesn't want to be in but it's the same faction his sister is in.

"I'm sorry, Mi," he says.

_Don't be. Daedalus isn't one people normally want to be in. I'm glad you don't want to be in it. If you did, then I would have a serious talk with you._

Kyungsoo smiles as Kyungmi stands up. She signs she's going to take a shower and read for a bit and Kyungsoo should do the same. Only he can't. His brain is retelling the day's events. He sees Mina's dead body in his mind and hears Baekhyun's screams. He knows he is going to be seeing them for the rest of the day.

He puts their dishes in the sink before gathering the rest of the dirty dishes. His mind travels to the basic information he knows about the factions.

They say long ago when the New World was created, the elves created a system for themselves and the humans. It was a system where everyone was divided based on their abilities and the things they would do. It was a nice system until the birth of the mages, the last species the New World. They brought magic into the world and soon everything changed. The elves didn't like it but they changed the factions into what they are today.

There are four factions in the New World, the names based on Ancient gods or influential figures from different mythologies.

Three out of the four factions have all species who can use magic and the magic users normally consist of elves and mages. It’s very rare for humans to use magic and if they do, then there’s ancestor who could wield it. When this happens, it’s the only way they can get out of their faction, Daedalus. Stories from ancient texts tell the tale of Daedalus, a brilliant inventor in Ancient Greece.

The next faction is Magni home to New Seoul’s military, one of the strongest branches of New Korea’s army. Almost all Magni’s population is filled with mages and elves but there are humans who are able to get tested in. Magni’s name comes from a text called Edda which speaks of the godling named Magni who was a son of the Norse god Thor.

Thoth is the faction where anyone in academia is sorted into. Teachers, alchemists, scientists, anyone who has research. The Thoth faction is the most important faction in New Seoul with studies on how magic works to plans the Magniains use. The name Thoth comes from the Egyptian god of knowledge, something the Thoth faction is built around.

Finally, Druantia the faction which is the hardest to test into. Druantia is used to keep powerful wielders of magic at bay. It’s the most mysterious faction which no one really knows about. The only thing anyone knows about it is where the name comes from. It’s said Druantia is a tree goddess who rules over protection and the ancient magic users known as the Druids. It is also why the people in Druantia are called Druids.

Kyungsoo stops thinking about the factions when he puts the clean dishes away. His mind travels to the test he takes tomorrow. He doesn’t like how the faction test decides his future and what faction is right for him. Wouldn’t it be best if Kyungsoo decides it for himself?

Kyungsoo blinks when he feels Kyungmi's hand against his shoulder. She's smiling at him like nothing happened.

 _Go sit on the couch._ she says leaving no room for an argument. _You have a long day tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get._

Kyungsoo stares at her while she stares back. He closes the cabinet he opened and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Fine," he says.

Kyungmi smiles brightly.

 _Good._ she says. _Very good. Now tell me about the faction you want to join. I want to know._

 

Kyungsoo's finger taps against the white walls. There are only a couple of people sitting in the same room as him. Most people like to take their faction tests in the beginning to the years to make the transition easier. As much as Kyungsoo wanted to, couldn't. His Master wouldn't let him.

He tried to ask Kyungmi want the Faction test was like, but his sister wouldn't say anything. She kept saying she couldn’t tell him because every test was different. Of course, this made Kyungsoo a little upset but what he could he do?

The only thing, however, Kyungsoo wishes his sister would have told him how boring it was to sit a white room, with no books, or anything to do.

t's too silent in the room, the other humans playing with their fingertips and constantly glancing at the single desk in the room. A woman in her mid-thirties sits behind the desk dressed in white. Her expression is dull as she glances at her computer in front her as if she’s waiting for something.

He places his hands on his knees and rubs them against the white fabric of his pants. The look he gave his sister this morning when she told him he had to wear a white outfit caused her to laugh at his distaste.

They make everyone wear one, she told him. After the test, you can burn it and never think about it again. Some people do.

The thought appealed to Kyungsoo and still does.

The fabric is itchy against his body and uncomfortable in places he didn’t think he could be uncomfortable. Wiggling around, he tries to find a spot comfortable enough to sit in but he can’t seem to find one. With a sigh, Kyungsoo gives up and stares straight ahead.

The woman behind the desk stands up and looks at the three of them. There's no sign of pointed ears or strange colored eyes of the ages, she must be human. She clears her throat.

"It is time," she says. "If all three of you will follow me, we'll begin your test."

Kyungsoo stands as do the others.

The woman places her hands on the desk and pushes it towards the wall. Kyungsoo’s confused at her actions until he looks to the ground and sees a door. He raises a brow when she lifts the door and begins the ascent down.

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to follow her even though she did say to follow her and follow her he will, into the floor. There’s a single staircase going straight down into white light, something Kyungsoo has only heard about after death. For a very quick moment, he wonders if he’s going to die and it’s why everything is white.

But it’s a silly thought. He’s not going to die.

He begins to think about the only thing Kyungmi did manage to tell him.

 _The test,_ she signed, _will have magic. They will test you to see if you have magic in your body like the mages and the elves. If they see something amiss with your test and you're using magic, you will get sent to the Druantia faction without a doubt. It's dangerous for humans to have magic. It's you, though Kyungsoo. You don't have magic in you. Our parents were Daedalus, born and raised as were our ancestors. There's no way._

The thought damped his mood a little bit. He didn’t want to stay in Daedalus. He never did but there’s a small part of him believing otherwise. He’s going to stay in Daedalus no matter what it. It's just the way thing works.

Kyungsoo sighs.

The human woman in front of him looks at him strangely before stopping in the middle of the hallway. The underground is still white and Kyungsoo is starting not to like white.

She lets out a smile as she waits for the other two to come. Once they do she clears her throat again and motions to the single door behind her.

"Behind this door," she begins, "are the rooms which you will be placed. There’s already someone inside waiting for you. Your test results will be announced to both you and the city of New Seoul by the end of the day.

“As part of the protocol, I need to remind you of where you be might be placed. Magni, our military faction as well as elemental magic users. If you're placed in this faction, a military division and given to an officer will be assigned to you.

“Thoth, the faction which holds most of New Seoul's mages as well as scholars and scientists. If you are placed in Thoth you will be given a couple two days before your assignment. One of the mental mages will let you know your placement.

“Daedalus, the faction who houses almost all of the humans. Since all three of you are in Daedalus, then nothing will be changed and you will live and work in the same places." Kyungsoo cringes at the thought.

"And finally, Druantia,” she continues, “the faction which holds humans and mix breeds too powerful to be somewhere else. If you're selected to be in this faction then you will be given a new home with someone who is like you. Druantia is a very strict faction and I hope if you get it you're prepared for what's to come."

She doesn't say anything else when she turns around and opens the door. She holds it open and looks at Kyungsoo with an 'are you going through' look. He blinks before taking his step forward.

This time the walls aren't white and Kyungsoo is mildly thankful for the different color. He’s getting tired of looking at white walls but doesn’t know how he's going to feel about looking at grey ones.

The hallway is simple with grey walls and three doors in front of him. Names are placed on placards outside the room.

Park Jimin is the one on the right, No Sulil in the middle, and Do Kyungsoo on the left. He watches as the other two take their places and Kyungsoo takes his.

He opens his door.

In middle of the room, another white one, there's a man standing with a bright smile. He's taller than Kyungsoo with cropped brown hair, tanned skin, plump lips, and periwinkle eyes. He wears the opposite of what the desk lady wore, black pants tucked into bright red knee-high boots, a long sleeved jacket buttoned all the way down. Three large red circles travel down.

It’s the color of his eyes which has Kyungsoo staring in shock. This isn’t a human or an elf but the species rarer than a human getting into another faction.

This is a mage.

"Hello!" he says with a brighter smile than before. "My name is Jinhoo and I'm going to be administrating the faction test to you. The process is very simple. You're going to be drinking this, which will put you in a dream like state. Then everything is will take its course. Every test is different so please don't go telling people what it’s like."

Jinhoo holds out a glass of blue liquid Kyungsoo wants to believe will be harmless but according to the person in front of him, it won't and it's not something Kyungsoo like’s.

Very hesitantly he takes the glass from Jinhoo, who grins wider and Kyungsoo wonders if his mouth will split his face.

Taking the glass to his lips, he drinks everything in one go. He closes his eyes and when he opens them Jinhoo isn't there.

He blinks again.

This time he's sitting at home at his dining room table with a strange person by his side. The man doesn't have a face but his head is pointed down, looking at the table in front of them.

He stares at him before looking down. There are four items in front of him. a wand, a potted plant, a baby griffin, and a set of floating clouds.  
The objects are odd but Kyungsoo knows he must pick one. He looks at them again and sighs.

The one sticking out the most to him is the wand. A wand can mean anything from power to magic. And if what he needs to do to protect Kyungmi then so be it.

Kyungsoo touches the wand.

The strange figure next to him sits up straighter, his face still blank. He raises a hand and places it on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo's heart begins to beat faster and his eyes squeeze shut.

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he's in a cave. Or what feels like one. The air is damp, the floor feels sticky, and there's a dripping noise coming from somewhere.

He spins round to l see if there's anything around him but he sees nothing.

"Hello?" he calls out feeling dumb afterward.

Who in the right their right mind be in a place like this? Why was Kyungsoo in a place like this? Was this part of the faction test?

Kyungsoo walks towards what he thinks is the entrance of the cave. The further he walks, the more the sound of dripping water echoes. It's a strange feeling to him but he continues. The next few seconds happen way too fast for Kyungsoo's liking.

Coming from somewhere in front of behind him is the sound of flapping wings like a bird’s. He stops walking and turns to look behind him. He sees nothing but the flapping noise gets louder. Kyungsoo walks faster.

With a constant gaze backward, Kyungsoo trips over rocks and other objects on the ground. His knees are scratched and his hands are beginning to bleed.

The flapping noise gets louder.

Kyungsoo begins to run.

His heart is pumping and his body is beginning to feel hot. His mind is starting to draw a blank but he keeps going. There's a small light ahead of him but with the sound of wings coming from behind him, he doesn't know if he's going to make it.

Something screeches.

Kyungsoo bolts.

The light gets nearer to where Kyungsoo is at. He's almost there.

He can taste fresh air and nothing feels damp. He doesn't want to look back but the urge to is too much. He turns around. There are red eyes staring at him causing a small yelp to come from his mouth. He looks to the front.

Before Kyungsoo can really scream, he's in a meadow and the sun is shining brightly. The sound of wings stops but Kyungsoo keeps running. He wants to get as far away from the cave as possible.

The grass coming to his knees and flowers to the side. Different species of animals’ roam around looking at Kyungsoo the more he runs around. There are birds flying and cawing but Kyungsoo doesn't sop to the look at anything. He's fixated on getting away. There's too much fear running through his veins.

When Kyungsoo glances to the side to see if anything is following, he sees it. He stops.

Not too far from where he's standing, is a stone circle. White flowers bloom along the bases of the five massive towers. He feels the power radiating through the stones and it draws him in. Everything turns silent.

As he walks towards it, the feeling of power grows stronger. He begins to feel like he’s in a daze and before he knows it, he’s standing in the middle of the stone circle. Standing there he sees symbols etched on them. But they’re not symbols, Kyungsoo realizes. They’re triangles. One points up, another points down, another points up with a line going through the top, and another pointing down with the line going through the middle.

here’s a different one but instead of having one triangle, there’s many forming a star. Kyungsoo blinks.

Never has he seen anything like this and it's raising his curiosity. He walks over to the stone with the tip pointing down and a line going through the middle. He feels drawn to this symbol. It’s as if it's calling him.

He reaches for the symbol but stops to look around. He looks each symbol to see if it's something calls out to him but there’s nothing. The only one calling to him is the one he's standing in front of.

But what does it mean?

He places his hand against the stone and yellow light begins to emit it from it. The yellow light turns orange before turning brown. Something inside of his gut turns and he begins to feel sick but as fast as the feeling came, it's gone. He sighs and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, the meadow is gone and it's replaced with the same white walls which surrounded him before. Jinhoo is standing in front of him with an odd smile on his face.

"Welcome back," he says. "I hope everything went well."

Kyungsoo nods and looks to his hands. He can still feel the smooth stone beneath his fingertips.

"It went okay, I think."

Jinhoo gives him a mysterious smile. "I sure hope, Do Kyungsoo. I can feel we'll be expecting a lot from you."

Jinhoo walks to the door and opens it. "You may leave now. The result will be told to you in a couple of hours. I suggest you wait until then to see what's going on. Don't be too afraid of your results, Kyungsoo. They'll bring wonderful things.”

Kyungsoo stares at Jinhoo trying to make sense of his words. When he can't think of anything, he walks out of the room. It's the same grey hallway which leads to the white one. The lady from the front desk is still there, still looking bored out of her mind. She spots Kuyngsoo and gives him a long stare.

“You took a long time," she says. "Longer than most."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something.

"But never mind," she continues "You need to go back to lobby. I'm sure they'll be what they always are."

As they walk along the hallway and to the stairs the leading up, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it when he thinks otherwise. Jinhoo’s warning comes to mind. It might be best not to tell anything to anyone about his test.

Park Jimin and No Sulil are back into in their chairs with their heads in their hands. It's funny how they're in the same positions as they sit next to each other. When Sulil raises his head, he sends Kyungsoo a smile before mimicking Jimin. He sits further away from them and waits patiently.

While he waits, Kyungsoo beings to think about the things he saw. He wonders about the flapping wings and the red eyes. Could they be a clue to whatever his faction is? His test seemed to be way too complicated to be in Daedalus but maybe not. He wonders what Jimin’s and Sulil’s tests were like.

Time moves on as Kyungsoo continues to think about the things which passed and before he knows it, the results are out.

“Park Jimin," she says. "You can come up now." Jimin stands and shoots a glare over his shoulder when Sulil does the same. She clarifies his identity before printing a paper, her fingers clacking against the keyboard.

"Daedalus, she says looking down at the paper before handing it to him. "You're staying the same."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and wishes n for anything but Daedalus. He doesn’t want to anything to do with the faction. Just Kyungmi and only Kyungmi.

"Do Kyungsoo!" the lady yells out and Kyungsoo snaps his head to her. With a sheepish smile, he sees her angry expression.

But wait.

It's not angry. It's in awe like she can't believe what she's seeing.

"I have a question for you," she asks when he walks up to her. "Have you ever used magic before?"

The question is an odd one. One Kyungsoo would never think he would hear in his life. At least, not towards him.

He shakes his head.

"Then this score is impossible. There's no way you should be sorted into this faction. No one should be sorted into this faction if they haven't used magic."

Kyungsoo’s confused as he listens to the lady talk. Jimin and Sulil stare at Kyungsoo.

"What is my faction?" he asks.

The lady’s face turns pale. Her eyes are wide and she stares at Kyungsoo like she’s looking at him for the first time.

"How can this be?" she asks again.

Kyungsoo beings to freak out at the words she's saying.

Did he get multiple factions? Could people get multiple factions? Is this like the one book Kyungmi can’t stop reading about a girl being sorted into multiple factions and being called divergent or something? But this is the real world and it’s impossible to get sorted into multiple factions. Right?

The lady clears her throat. "Do Kyungsoo," she begins, "You have been sorted into the Druantia faction with the power over the earth. Someone will be to your house by the end of the today to move you."

Oh good. It’s only one facti-

Kyungsoo freezes. "Say what now?"

"Druantia," she says again. "Do Kyungsoo, you’re a Druid."

_What?_

  

When Kyungsoo goes home, he's not expecting his sister to be standing in the front yard looking pale. He runs towards her, his eyes wide as he looks her up and down.

"What's wrong? You're not hurt?" he almost shouts.

Kyungmi doesn't say anything when she grabs him by the arm and drags him to their placard.

Do Kyungmi, Daedalus Faction

Do Kyungsoo, Druantia Faction

 _What’s going on?_ She asks. _How?_

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I don't know. I really don't. I picked what appealed to me and this happened. Was I not supposed to?"

Kyungmi stares at her brother before taking him into the house. Locking the door, she pushes him to sit on the couch. He can't help but glance at the table where everything started for him.

 _Tell me,_ she signs. _Tell me what you saw._

Kyungsoo does and Kyungmi doesn't stop him once. She listens as Kyungsoo explains the birds, the stones and the objects which sat on their kitchen table. Through the explanation, Kyungsoo watches as the blood on his sister’s face drains with each passing word.

 _You've never practiced magic?_ she asks when Kyungsoo is done talking. _Are you sure?_

Kyungsoo stares at his sister with narrowed eyes. "You're always with me, Kyungmi. I wouldn't practice magic when I know what can happen to humans. Because we don't have enough magical energy, I know we can't wield very well."

_But there are some who still do and they can wield it. What's your element?_

"Earth. It's what the lady and this paper say."

Kyungsoo takes out the paper the lady at the desk gave him when he left. She told him not to show it to anyone he didn't trust because this was going be a big problem. A non-magic user who controls the earth which is very rare on its own but he’s also human? No one is going to talk about the fact he’s in the most dangerous factions to be in.

When Kyungmi looks at him funny before reading the paper, Kyungsoo isn't surprised at her reaction. He just smiles and nods his head. "It's strange, I know but Mi. I remember the colors coming from the stone and they're earthen colors aren't they?”

Kyungmi’s eyes are glued to the paper. Sitting next to her, Kyungsoo can see tears beginning to well up in

her eyes. He begins to feel bad. Even though he really wanted to leave Daedalus, and move to a different faction, he didn't think it would really happen. He thought he would have to serve his horrible Master for the rest of his life or until he can leave the work force. Whichever one came first.

 _You got what you wanted,_ Kyungmi says after a while. _Are you happy?_

Wrapping his arms around his sister, Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No," he says. "Because I feel like it means I would have to lose you. I don't want to lose you, Mi. You're my only family."

Kyungmi doesn't say anything and instead holds the paper in her hand.

Kyungmi stays in her brother's embrace until the doorbell rings. She doesn't move and holds onto him tighter. He’s uncomfortable but there's something else going on with her. He just can't figure out what it is.

The doorbell rings again.

Kyungsoo moves to answer it but Kyungmi tightens the hold against her brother. It's almost as if she's scared they're going to take her away from him. If they do, then Kyungsoo will fight it. He'll do anything in his power to protect the one person who can make him smile the way he does.

The doorbell rings for the third time and Kyungmi finally let’s go of her brother. She stays on the couch, with Kyungsoo's paper in her hand. Kyungsoo watches his sister for a second before answering the door.

He's surprised to see a man who looks a little older than he is. He has cropped hair, pale skin, and lean body Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind having. He smiles when he sees Kyungsoo, a single dimple finishing his features.

"Hello!" he greets brightly. "Are you Do Kyungsoo?" he asks.

Half of Kyungsoo's mind wants to say no he's not but the look on the other's face tells him otherwise. Kyungsoo nods.

"Hello," he replies. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man lets out his hand. "My name is Zhang Yixing and I'm going to be your housemate. You'll be coming with me and we'll get started on everything needing to be done. Once it's complete you’ll be able to interact with the other Druids aside from me. Most Druids are wary of new people.”

At this Kyungsoo raises a brow and looks at Yixing. "You don't seem to be very timid," he says. "The opposite, actually."

Yixing lets loud a loud laugh. "I used to be. I'm one of the leaders of the faction. I greet the new members sometimes. Minhyuk says for me not to but I can't help it. We're very few and it’s good to know those people who are in the same faction. It’s always just in case we need help with something. Those in Druantia will give help all the time. It's just the way things are done with us. I'm sure you will like it more than you like it here."

There's a soft touch against Kyungsoo's back. He knows Yixing can see Kyungmi when Yixing lets out another bright smile.

"Hello!" he says. "It's nice to meet you, Kyungmi."

She looks startled for a moment before she smiles and shows a small wave.

 _Hello,_ she signs. _It's nice to meet you._

Yixing grins and nods. In perfect sign, he responds to her.

 _Of course. My mother was deaf before she passed and I was taught how to read sign_ _. Frankly, it's the best way to talk to people. It's simple and most of the time people can't understand what we're saying._

Kyungmi breaks out a smile and Kyungsoo opens the door a little more.

"Would you like to come in?"

Yixing nods and smiles. "It would be my pleasure." Kyungsoo ushers Yixing into the living room while Kyungmi goes into the kitchen to grabs drinks. The other Druid sits in the spot Kyungsoo was sitting before placing his hands on his knees and patting them. He looks nervous but Kyungsoo doesn't say anything.

"I wouldn't think the leader of the Druantia faction would over to my house and introduce himself."

"I'm one of the leaders," Yixing corrects him. "It’s not the only thing though. Remember how I told you I’m your new house mate?” Kyungsoo nods. “Well, we have a list of things we need to do. First, if you want to change your name, you can. It’ll be something the public will be calling while the people close you will be calling you by your real name. It’s up to you. Second, we’ll be getting you a new ID with your updated faction. Lastly, we’ll be getting a which fits you but the job won’t come until later.”

Kyungsoo can only nod and smile as he watches Yixing talk. The more he talks, the friendlier his new housemate seems to get. Even Kyungmi is charmed by the way Yixing talks with a smile on his face. Or even the way he tells stories about his childhood with a wave of his hand. His presence is calming, something the Do siblings haven’t felt in a long time.

It's only a little while later does the conversation get serious.

 _Why are you in the Druantia faction?_ Kyungmi asks.

The look on Yixing face darkens a little. "I have always had a power," he begins. "A potentially dangerous one to others if I was used properly. It’s what the Magni faction likes to tell me. But I don't want to kill people and other cities. In fact, I want to help them. It's the right thing to do."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. and motions for Yixing to continue.

"I have the power over healing,” he says. "I can heal almost anything and I can take it away."

Kyungsoo freezes and looks to his sister. If Yixing can heal, would be able to heal his sister-

"I'm not that powerful, Kyungsoo," Yixing says quietly. "I can't regrow organs and from what I've heard, Kyungmi no longer has vocal cords."

The look on Kyungmi's face is a sad one but Kyungsoo keeps his head straight and stares Yixing down.

"I figured as much,” he says, frustration seeping into his voice. Kyungmi hears it and grabs his hand squeezing it and letting go.

"If I could, then I would have come a while ago in order to it but it's just not possible. I'm sorry."

Kyungmi shakes her head and smiles. She stands up quickly and signs she's going to her room and the two of them should talk since they are housemates. When Kyungmi leaves, Kyungsoo feels awkward, like he doesn’t know what to say to the man in front of him.

"I’m also half elf," Yixing says after a minute. "You keeps looking at me like I'm fully human but I'm not. Father was an elf and he taught me the ways of the elf. Only a little though."

"How did you kno-"

"Like I said. You and Kyungmi kept looking at me like I was fully human but I'm not. In fact, Kyungsoo, I believe you're the only fully human person in Druantia. You’re pretty amazing. I wonder how your body is going to handle all the magical power. It might be dangerous. "

Kyungsoo only knows nods. "I know," he says. "But I have to protect Kyungmi from harm."

There's a light shining in Yixing's eyes. "Is that what you told yourself when you were talking your test?"

Kyungsoo is stunned at the question but he nods.

"You'll be a wonderful addition to our faction, Kyungsoo. I just know it."

Yixing gets up to leave the Do house but not before he stops at the door and grins. "I'm sorry we can’t Kyungmi with us. It's the rule but she'll be able to stay with someone else, a sibling from a quad of siblings inside Druantia. I think it would be best. Don't you think so?"

Kyungsoo can only gape at the man elf in front of him.

 

Kyungsoo likes Yixing. He likes the way he’s when Kyungsoo isn't. He likes how he handles Kyungmi, treating her with the care she deserves.

For two weeks, Yixing helped make the transition to becoming a Druid. It’s better than what Kyungsoo could hope for. He met a couple of Yixing's friends three of which are Druids as well while the others are from different factions and species. He was surprised to find Baekhyun and Minseok were some of them.

He looked better than he before with his fingers intertwined with Minseok's, something he knew as a big feat for them."I thought I was going to lose him," Minseok said when Kyungsoo first meets him again. "Thank you for helping him."

Aside from Baekhyun and Minseok, the three Kyungsoo didn't think he could get along with were the Kim triplets, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Jongin. They were all sorted into Druantia while their younger sister was sorted into Daedalus. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, they’re louder than most and when they volunteered to help Kyungsoo and Kyungmi move, the Kim triplets would surround her and ask how to sign different words. They wanted to be able to understand her which Kyungsoo was a little thankful for. Since Kyungmi doesn't go out too often, it's nice for her to interact with people from time to time. 

He met Sehun, a Thothian, who’s said to one of the brightest humans in all of New Seoul. Kyungsoo would have never guessed it when he first met him from the way he acted and the way Yixing loved to spoil him with affectionate hugs and little gifts in Sehun was having a bad day. 

Like today.

Sehun is sitting in front of Kyungsoo with his head against the table. His normally pale face is paler than normal which worries Kyungsoo a little. But the reason why they sit at Kyungsoo's old home is one Kyungsoo would never think he would be sitting here for.

"I don't know how to talk to him," Sehun whines. "How do I talk to a person I barely know and I have the massive crush on him? It's like I can't go up to him and say, Hi. I'm Sehun and I like the way you talk. It's creepy Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo holds in a laugh. "Just talk, I think it'll be fine either way."

"You think?"

"Of course. What do you have to lose?"

Sehun crosses his arms over his chest. "My pride."

Kyungsoo laughs at Sehun’s words. His stomach begins to hurt as Sehun pouts. He turns to Yixing who has a smile on his face.

"It's not that funny, is it?"

Yixing shake his head. "It's cute, Sehunnie but I think Kyungsoo is right. You're going to have to talk to him.”

Sehun pouts more as Kyungsoo tries to stop laughing.

He hadn't laughed this much in a long time and honestly, Kyungsoo feels better than before. This is nothing like working at Master's Shin's home with barely any laughter echoing across the walls. He's grateful for the people Yixing introduced him to because he can act l more like himself and not have to worry about anything else.

"Have you decided on a name?" Sehun asks once Kyungsoo stops laughing. "You have to pick your name before you go into the house with Yixing'. It's the only thing the government will ask you about it. I’m surprised Yixing introduced most of us to you before you’ve had everything cleared.”  
They look to Yixing who smiles.

Kyungsoo thinks on the last couple of weeks when everything concerning him hit the fan. A lot of people were angry and upset he was sorted to Druantia when he had never shown a sign of magic before and the fact he’s human and not an elf or a mage. Thinking they were trying to protect Kyungsoo, people railed against the organization who takes care of the faction tests and asked him to retake the test. Kyungsoo declined, not wanting to go through the cave of birds again. It wasn't something he would be overly fond of doing again.

Because of what's happening with everything going around him, Kyungsoo hasn’t been able to think of another

ame. Almost everyone called him Kyungsoo but he wanted something else. Something only the public would know. 

He thinks back to when he was a child and human children would make fun of his surname, Do. It’s a funny one but he’s always liked it. And quite strangely, Kyungsoo actually likes the name the children gave him as a child.

He looks to Yixing who also has another name, Lay, and thinks about the Kim triplets who all have one. It seemed to be normal inside of Druantia to change your public name.

"I was thinking, Dyo,” he says. "It sounds like my surname but I'm fine with it. I think it'll help some."

Yixing and Sehun nod a little but the latter has a strange look on his face. "You think this would be the best name? Druid Dyo. The only Earth magic user Seoul has ever seen." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Yeah," he says. "I like it.”

Yixing nods and Sehun shrugs his shoulders. "If that's what you like," Sehun replies.

Yixing stand and stares at Kyungsoo. “I think you really know why we're here, then Soo," he says. "You've been asking and we've been saying no because we don't know how you’re going to be reacting magic but if you’re willing to try, then let’s test it. I think Sehun wants to see something as well.”

Kyungsoo feels his face brightening. There's excitement running through his veins as he stands and follows Yixing out to the front yard. Some people are milling like about like they have been in the past few weeks, trying to get a glimpse of Kyungsoo, the only full human inside of the most powerful faction. Most of the time they can't believe what they see.

Someone points. "There he is!" they shout and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Will we be able to do this here?" Kyungsoo asks. "There are too many people and someone could get hurt."

Yixing nods in understanding but sighs. "This is the only place we can at the moment. We're just going to have to deal with it." Yixing stands in front of Kyungsoo with Sehun standing a little ways from them.

“I've done some research about Earth users," he starts. "Not only in New Seoul are they rare but around the world. No one has been expecting to see one in a long time. Congratulations, Dyo. You're the rarest of the rare."

Kyungsoo snorts as he feels his face turning red. "Yeah, yeah.”

"Moving on, the way Earth user magic is you have to speak it. It's not like Yix- Lay's healing magic where he just thinks what he wants."

Yixing nods. "Sehun’s right. Earth magic uses words from a dead language called Latin. It’s one of the Ancient languages. You'll need to study Latin in order to get a full grasp on your magic. It's the only way."

Kyungsoo blinks as his mouth forms the word Latin. He's never heard of such a language before. Maybe Kyungmi has but this is the first time for him. "We'll learn a word that will be simple. It means to cover and you can use it to protect. Try saying _Operculum_."

"Oeperculum." he says and Yixing shakes his head.

"Operculum. Listen to the way I'm saying it. O per cu lum."

"O per culum."

Yixing smiles.

"Say it again."

"Oeperculum."

Yixing's smile falters a bit but he sucks in a breath and nods. "We'll get it eventually," he says. "Both Sehun and I have read it’s hard to learn Latin because the words are different from what we know. You just to practice saying them."

Kyungsoo nods and continues to try to the save the words.

He practices well into mid-afternoon but every time, the word continues to sound wrong in Kyungsoo’s ears. He’s beginning to get frustrated at his failure.

"Operculum," he says.

He feels no change in his body but from the surprised gasp of Yixing and the startled yelp coming from Sehun, something must have happened.

"What!" he says. "What happened?"

There's a bright smile on Yixing’s face when he points to Kyungsoo. "Your eyes," he says. "Your eyes changed colors. They’re gold."

Before Kyungsoo can even question what Yixing is talking about, Sehun lets out a long whine. "Why is it always me?" he asks.

Yixing and Kyungsoo look to him. Sehun has his arms crossed over his body with a couple vines wrapped around his legs. He tries to shake off the vines but nothing seems to be working. Throwing a distasteful look at Kyungsoo, Sehun pouts. "And to think you actually liked me," he says. "I can't believe this."

Kyungsoo grins. "Yixing what's the word for release?"

“ _Resolveo_."

“You're going to be here for a while until I can say it, Sehun," Kyungsoo says and Sehun lets his head back.

Kyungsoo sees the gears turning in his mind as he smiles brightly "Are you sure about that?"

Sehun's eyes begin to glow a soft white as he lifts himself from the ground, causing Kyungsoo to stare in awe. He hasn't known Sehun to be one use magic but yet he here he is, his eyes almost white as the vines are forced away from his legs.

Sehun drops down.

"And that's how you do it," he says.

With a roll of his eyes, Yixing crosses his arms over his chest. “You didn’t have to do it that way," he says. "I'm sure, he could have learned what to do if could be patient."

"I don't want to be patient though. We've been standing out here longer than we should have to. I mean look, the people gawking at Kyungsoo are still gawking at Kyungsoo."

"Sehun," Yixing warns. We’re in a public place.”

"Well, he learned what he needs. This time he'll be practicing when everyone else practices. But we must stop it here for today. I believe Kyungsoo should talk to his former Master.” He looks to Kyungsoo. “Are you sure don't want either of us to go to Shun's? It might be better to have some one behind your back."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No," he says. "I feel like it will only make him madder. He didn't like it when was sorted into Druantia and hasn't stopped harassing anyone about it since. He thinks it's wrong like everyone else and I can't show him otherwise. "

"We're going to get better, Dyo,” Yixing says. “I know we will. For now, be careful when you're going. I'm sure Shin will be as ruthless as any other time."

Kyungsoo nods and waves to the other two behind him.

He twists and turns around the outside of New Seoul, trying to keep himself hidden. It's not he doesn’t want people to know who he is, it's just the people of New Seoul have been fighting too viciously to get Kyungsoo a new faction. Everyone saying Kyungsoo's human and has no place inside of the Druantia faction. But from the looks of today, Kyungsoo does. He has magic that can be destructive and something that could save people. The faction test has never been wrong before and it's not going to be wrong now.

In no time at all, Kyungsoo finds himself standing in front of Master's Shin's home. It still looks like the gloomy three-story house it did before. The walls are brick and almost covered in vines. A couple of people are milling about in the front, doing gardening and other things Shin has then to do outside.

he reason for coming here is to tell Master Shin, he's no longer working for him because he has a job with Yixing and Junmyeon, running Druantia faction. He's not worried about it but at the same time, he's not worried about his safety. It's Kyungmi that he worried about. In the back of his mind, he knows something is going to happen but he doesn’t know what.

He stands in front of the house for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and walking into the house.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has tried to make his home seem more like a home than living at someone else's. It's been hard for him to live somewhere that isn't with his sister. He knows it's only been a week but it’s still weird. He's never not lived with his sister.

With a need to see Kyungmi, he leaves Yixing to care for a whining Sehun and Jongin. The two younger men have been helping Kyungsoo with learning how to fight while Yixing goes over Latin words with him. Both Yixing and Jongin tell him it’s better for him to know how to defend himself in case something goes wrong. It’s known to happen to the Druantia faction, forcing everyone to learn how to use their magic in protecting themselves and others.

Ever since he left Master Shin’s home a week ago, Kyungsoo fears his first fight will be sooner than he hopes.

In the back of his mind, he likes to think everything went well but knowing the elf, he knows something is up. Master Shin knows how to get under Kyungsoo's skin and he can't help but think of how he's going to do so.

He'll use Kyungmi this much is true, but he doesn’t know how.

The thought alone causing Kyungsoo to walk a little faster to his sister home she shares with Ahyoung, the Kim triplet’s younger sister. When he last saw Kyungmi, she wouldn’t stop talking about how nice it was to have a female friend.

Like the doting big brother’s they are, the three cherish their younger sister the same way Kyungsoo cherishes his older one.

Kyungsoo turns on the street where everything is brightly lit. People walk around with smiles on their faces as they stroll down the street. Everything about this street seems so much better than the one they were at.

He passes a couple of white looking homes before he comes to an older home with a modern flair. The walls are stone and covered in blue paint. It's surrounded by a tall stone wall with a single gate coming into and out of the house.

Kyungsoo rings the buzzer on the side of the house.

"Kyungmi, Ahyoung," he says. "It's me."

The gate buzzes open but before Kyungsoo can take a step inside, Ahyoung comes running out. There are tears in her eyes and Kyungsoo is stunned. She's pale and her hair is disheveled.

"Kyungmi isn't here," she says to him. "I don't know where she is. She never came home last night."

A shiver runs down Kyungsoo's spine.

"What do you mean?"

"I called my brothers a couple of moments ago because I don’t have Yixing’s number. I got a hold of Jongin who told me you just left the house. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s coming here. Kyungsoo, I don't know where she can be."

Kyungsoo breathes through his teeth before turning on his heel. He stops walking before calling over his shoulder. "Stay in the house, Ahyoung. Whatever you do, unless it's your brothers or me, do not let anyone in. Yixing and Sehun will be on their way in a bit."

Ahyoung sniffles but her voice is strong. "You know what's happening, don't you?"

"My previous Master is a bastard."

Kyungsoo sprints away. His mind is blank and full at the same time. He doesn’t know where they could go. Where would Master Shin take Kyungmi to? The place he would take her to is a place to hurt him.

He stops walking as it hits him.

Their house.

Kyungsoo bolts.

His skin feels hot and like he can take on the world. There's a strange hissing noise and he soon realizes it's himself. He balls his fists and runs faster.

Their home is a little further than going to Kyungmi's and Ahyoung's home but Kyungsoo makes it there at the same time it took to get the other house.

People are still in front of the house, but when they see him, they step away. Vaguely, he hears whispers coming from his fans but he doesn’t care. Instead, he continues to push through, ignoring everything. His body freezes when he sees the front door open.

It's not supposed to be open.

Kyungsoo sprints to the door, slamming it wider.

"Kyungmi?" he calls out.

His heart is racing and his palms begin to feel sweaty. His steps creak when he walks across the floor boards.

He looks in the living room and there's nothing wrong. The bookshelves are empty and the couch is gone. Everything it is how they left they left them.

"Kyungmi?" he calls out again. There's nothing but silence.

When Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen, he smells it. The same metallic scent he smelled when he was called to Master Shin's office all those days ago.

He runs.

Kyungmi isn't in the kitchen but there's blood on the floor and Kyungsoo can feel two emotions. His face pales in fear while rage continues to consume him. There's nothing in the kitchen he can use as a weapon just in case. Kyungsoo curses quietly and keeps his eyes trained in front of him. He wants to call out to his sister again but he knows he's not going to get an answer. There's too much blood in the kitchen for her to do so.  
He moves on from the kitchen.

The metallic scent gets stronger when he makes it the bedrooms and the single bathroom in the back. His heart is pounding harder when he pushes open the bathroom door.

There's nothing there.

He looks to the two bedroom doors and looks to the floor. He grateful for having hardwood because he can see where the scent is coming from.

His room.

He kicks open the door and screams at the sight.

Kyungmi is on the ground, her back covered in her own blood. Her hands are against her stomach as if she's holding her insides in. Her chest is barely rising and her face is the palest Kyungsoo has seen. He doesn't think when he slides into the room and lands on his knees.

"Mi?" he calls out weakly and her eyes barely flutter. How she’s lasted since last night, Kyungsoo doesn’t know. "Dear gods, Mi. How could he do this?"

Kyungmi's lips begin to move saying the same thing over again. Kyungsoo doesn't catch what's she saying until a couple of moments later.

Shin.

Shin.

Shin.

"Shh," Kyungsoo says. "We need to get you help. Please Kyungmi hang in there,"

As gently as he can, he lifts his sister into his arms, watching as her body reacts to his touches.

Her skin is cold. Too cold. Kyungsoo begins to feel his heart breaking as he watches her take shallow breaths. As carefully as he can, he takes her outside and screams for help.

Those around him are too stunned to move as Kyungsoo begins to place pressure against Kyungmi's wounds.

"Please," he says.

He falls to his knees, keeping Kyungmi in his arms, the grasses against his legs. he hugs her body tight as he keeps his hand the wound. He hasn't looked at it nor and he doesn't want to.

"Someone help," he calls. "She’s going to die."

"Zitao!" someone screams. "Come here." Kyungsoo doesn't look up and instead presses a kiss to Kyungmi's bloody forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mi. I promise. I'm here."

He continues to mumble into Kyungmi's hair when another person comes and touches her. Kyungsoo feels anger.

"I want to help her," a voice says. "Let me help her."

Kyungsoo looks up and sees tanned skin, white hair, feline shaped eyes with the color being almost crystal like. He sends Kyungsoo a small smile before looking at Kyungmi.

"I won't hurt her any more than I have to," he says placing his hands against Kyungsoo's. "I'll try to slow down the flow of the blood but it's all I can do. One of my friends is trying to get a hold of the police and the medical teams. He'll help her, Kyungsoo. I promise." Kyungsoo doesn't say anything and instead looks to the stranger's hands against his.

"Hear that Mi," Kyungsoo says to her. "He says you're going to be okay."

The stranger doesn't say anything until he takes his hands off Kyungsoo's.

"You can let go for a while if you want to," he says. "I know it's going to be hard but it’s going to be alright. Tell me about her."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I don't want to talk," he says. "I just want to know if she's going to be alright. She needs to be alright. She the only family I have. I can't let her go. Not like this."

The sound of sirens fills the air and crowd disperse, letting the vehicle go through.

"They're going to help, Kyungsoo,” the stranger says. “They're not going to hurt her."

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything until he sees the medical unit get out of their vehicle.

"Please help her," he cries. "She's the only the person I have left."

The people on the medical team gets to work, pushing Kyungsoo to the side a bit. A stretcher comes out the back as Kyungsoo hears, ‘she’s lost too much blood,’ and ‘we need to go, now!’.

Kyungsoo stops listing to them. His mind stays on his sister, watching the small rise, and fall of her chest.

"Are you getting on, sir?" one of the medics asks Kyungsoo.

He nods his head and walks with the stretcher Kyungmi’s on. He doesn’t look behind them to see what faces are there and instead looks straight. He holds Kyungmi's hands and continues to whisper in his mind about how everything is going to be alright.

He squeezes her hands before looking down and watching the medics do their job of keep Kyungmi alive.

A flash of anger passes through Kyungsoo's body the more he stares at his sister's unmoving body. There's a slight rumble outside and all Kyungsoo knows is the bastard is going to pay.

His mind stops thinking about Shin when they arrive at the hospital, a few minutes later. Kyungsoo gets out to let the medics pass. They rush into the hospital, people talking a mile a minute. Kyungsoo wants to go with them but he can't.

There's a small waiting to the side with no one it in. The chairs are plastic and broken looking but Kyungsoo still sits in them. Placing his hand on his knees, Kyungsoo waits.

He waits to hear anything, for someone to come but there's no one. Not a soul a coming to talk to Kyungsoo about his sister’s condition.

His blink mind begins to think of a way to kill the bastard elf when Junmyeon and Jongin bolt in. Their faces are pale when they meet Kyungsoo's gaze. Yixing wraps his arm around Kyungsoo while he stares ahead of him. He knows they’re there but it's not going to help. What he wants is Shin's head on a platter and he's trying to figure out the easiest way to put it there.

Yixing doesn't let go of him for a while, Jongin gets up and talks to the nurses about any result they can find.

"Do you know wh-"

"Shin," Kyungsoo says. "It was Shin. It will always be Shin."

"Kyungsoo."

"I'm going to kill the bastard if it's the last thing I do. I will kill him."

Yixing doesn't say anything and instead grabs onto Kyungsoo.

The Earth user can feel Yixing's heartbeat and feel the kindness radiating off him in waves. He wants to embrace it but he can't. Not with his body beginning to shake and eyes glaring at everyone passing him.

Sehun and Junmyeon come in before Jongin sits next to Kyungsoo.

"The doctors say she's doing well but they're still working on her. She has a lot of internal damage. They also don’t know who how her body is going to react. They're nervous it won't do well because of the reaction her it had when her vocal cords were ripped out. I didn't understand what it meant but I figured you would."

Kyungsoo slides his eyes to Jongin. "When Kyungmi's vocal cords were ripped out, her body shut down. It didn't know how to act because something she had was gone suddenly. She was in the hospital for months until her body was finally able to get used to the loss of a vital organ. No one was very happy when she woke up aside from me. Everyone said she would die."

"But she didn't," Sehun says.

"Kyungmi is a strong woman but no one knows it. She’s the strongest one out of all of us."

It falls silent.

"Kyungsoo, what are you planning?" Sehun asks after a while. "You have this look on your face."

Kyungsoo stares at Sehun before looking to the wall in front of him. His eyes are narrowed and he can feel his brows scrunched up. His heart is beating at a normal pace and his palms don't feel sweaty.

Instead of feeling hurt and despair, he's ready to kill and he doesn’t know how it's going to happen. He’s just ready to kill the person he needs to.

"Death," Kyungsoo says. "I'm planning death.”

Everyone looks to him but Kyungsoo doesn't care. He can't help the smile on his way face when he looks at them. "It's been a long time coming," he says. "I'm not the only one who thinks so either. I know it for a fact."

Kyungsoo's smile widens and for the first time, he feels powerful.

He waits until he’s heard something from the doctors a couple of hours later. Kyungmi is in stable condition and Kyungsoo can see her. He doesn’t hesitate to go by himself but he stops in tracks at what he sees.

His sister is covered in wire and tubes. Her once beautiful pale skin is sickly and paper white. She too still for Kyungsoo’s liking but she’s breathing. He can see the rise and fall of her chest. He doesn’t go into her room and chooses to stay at the door way. Rage begins to fill his mind causing a loud rumble outside.

He’s going to make the bastard pay.

Kyungsoo turns on his heels, ignores the call for his name, and storms across town to the one house he knows his former Master will be hiding.

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo closes his eyes, the only thing he sees is the steady flow of Kyungmi’s blood coming from various wounds on her body. The sight behind his eyes is horrid and something Kyungsoo hopes to never see again. Rage boils throughout his veins as his eyes snap open and narrow at the house in front of him.

The ground beneath him cracks loudly as he stomps and Kyungsoo vaguely wonders if his Master can hear him coming. He doesn’t doubt the people of the house can hear when he sees different heads popping out of the windows to stare at Kyungsoo while he walks. Some of them smile when they see him and others looked almost panicked at his entrance.

When he reaches the door, Kyungsoo stops and stares back at one of the people inside. It’s not hard to recognize the flop of brown hair and mismatched eyes looking quite shocked at his reaction. Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but closes it when he sees the glare coming from Kyungsoo.

“Where is the Master?” Kyungsoo hisses.

“Dy-” Baekhyun starts.

“I’m not hearing it, Baekhyun. Where is he?”

For a moment Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo, his eyes boring in Kyungsoo’s flashing gold eyes. “What happened?” he whispers.

Kyungsoo chooses not to answer and instead shoves Baekhyun away to continue to walk in the house.

He pays no attention to the cracking marble and the shouts coming from behind him. Instead, he looks for the one person he knows will tell him what he needs to know.

Even though Kyungsoo is pissed beyond all reason, he knows he cannot go blindly looking for the elf. The bastard is smart, but there are times where Kyungsoo believes he’s not smart enough.

Jino emerges from one of the many dining rooms with his eyes a startling blue. His lips are chapped with blue and black running down his face.  
Kyungsoo’s anger grows.

“Where is he?”

Jino blinks for a moment before he points to the library. “He’s hiding,” Jino says. “He could hear your steps.

Kyungsoo begins to walk away when he feels someone tugging on his wrist. He doesn’t turn around because he doesn’t want to scare the younger human. Jino’s hand is shaking as it grips on Kyungsoo’s wrist. Kyungsoo opens his mouth.

“You walk fast!” Baekhyun yells as he slams into Kyungsoo’s back. Jino lets go of Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Wait, Dyo before you do anything stupid.”  
This time Kyungsoo does whirl around and stares. He stares until Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably against his gaze.

“You need to be patient,” Baekhyun says.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, his voice flat. “He didn’t wait to attack Kyungmi and to left her bleeding and broken. The one person I have sworn to protect is laying in a hospital hooked up to different machines to keep her alive. She’s barely breathing and you want me to wait.” Kyungsoo pauses in his rant before he turns on his heel to continue walking. “You forget one thing, Baekhyun. I’m human and he’s an elf. Who’s most likely to win this battle?”

Baekhyun chooses not to follow Kyungsoo this time as the younger human makes his way to the library.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees people leaving the house in fear of their lives. The cracks on the ground are getting deeper and wider, flaring when he sees a human with a purpling bruise.

Every time he blinks, he sees Kyungmi’s blood painting the sidewalk; he hears Jino’s pleas not to get beaten; he smells Baekhyun’s burning flesh as he branded; he feels Mina’s final breath leave her body, and he tastes the blood on his tongue from biting down to hard.

Was this the reality Mother Nature wanted for her original children? Is this the pay back she wanted when the Humans of Old almost destroyed her with weapons of destruction?

If this is the reality she wanted, then Kyungsoo wants to fight back. He wants to protect those he’s been trying to protect with everything he has.  
Kyungsoo’s anger begins to fade but not by much.

He slams the library door open and scans the room, seeing nothing but the novels who kept most of his sanity over the years. He smiles a bit when he sees the familiar book covers and for a moment he’s left with memories of Kyungmi listening to the stories with fond ears.

It’s Kyungmi’s bright smile which brings Kyungsoo back to where he’s needed.

His steps are calmer when he’s in the library, not wanting to destroy the wonderful collection of stories.

The attack begins when Kyungsoo is sure there’s no one in the library. It comes in the form of a watery whip wrapping around his throat and chortling laugh coming from behind. A couple moments pass before Kyungsoo can rip himself out of the watery grip to face one of Master’s friends, the one with blue eyes.

The elf in front of him smiles evilly enough to send a chill down Kyungsoo’s back. His hair is pulled into a ponytail, thick blonde curls wrapping around the base of the neck and a small braid pronounced by a couple of leaves and twigs. Blue eyes turn a brighter blue when he lifts his arms to attack. Kyungsoo runs into a bookshelf to avoid the whip.

“You think,” the man hisses, “just because you’ve been sorted into Druantia we would be merciful to you? You’re human. Nothing but scum of the earth. No wonder Mother Nature created us.”

Kyungsoo steps out from behind the bookshelf, a silent sorry crossing his mind for the destruction of the ruined stories behind him, his eyes flashing a darker gold. The Master’s friend shuts his mouth before he can say more.

With fear running through his veins, the man launches another assault of water whips and boulders not caring what it was he’s hitting. All that matters to him is getting away from the gold eyed monster in front of him.

Kyungsoo, however, could care less what the elf was feeling because the only feeling he had running through his skin was madness.

He deflects every attack with a boulder of his own. He sees the tree leaves in the man’s hair and in the books. Opening his mouth, he utters a single sentence.

“ _Et erit folium crescere ramis dum angebant_.”

He’s almost proud of the fact he made a sentence in Latin as he watches the leaves in the man’s hair grow bigger and the twigs become thicker. The elf does not move in fear of the books surrounding him with their ripping pages and growing leaves.

Kyungsoo smiles.

Branches begin to sprout from the pages causing the elf to panic more. He throws Kyungsoo a glare before his lips start forming words the human cannot hear.

He slams against the wall, his breath leaving him for a short while. Kyungsoo’s vision is blurry as he hears more mumbling coming from the elf. He feels weightless for a couple of seconds before he’s slammed against the ground, his eyes widening from shock. There’s no way he can lift a finger before he’s tossed to the other side of the library, another bookshelf breaking his fall. He can feel the cuts and the oncoming bruises littering his body but he should stand. He must get up.

Kyungsoo’s body feels like lead when he tries to stand, his legs screaming at him to stay down but his drive to avenge Kyungmi fuels him to stand faster.

He smirks when he sees the shocked face of the elf before throwing his hands out and uttering another spell. The elf deflects the spell easily as just he utters his next spell shoving Kyungsoo into another wall.

Kyungsoo’s next spell is quick as he summons leaves and branches to cushion his fall but it still hurts. He wills them to swallow him whole while the elf screeches.

“Now do you think you’re special?” he asks. “You are half broken and can barely stand. You think you have a chance against your master? He will kill you the moment you step in the door. They say I’m the weakest one and yet here I stand with you half dead in the corner.”

Kyungsoo begins to tune the elf out as he silently plans his next move. He knows to win this fight, he must come up with something clever.

omething to take the elf by surprise. But Kyungsoo cannot think. There’s too much pain in his body to do so.

He creates a small hole to see the surrounding area near the still ranting elf but there’s nothing except leafy books and decaying branches. What can he create but leaves and branches?

Nothing.

Nothing comes to mind causing him to close his eyes. Kyungmi decides to stay there smiling happily at her brother before she’s bleeding on the ground and buried six feet under. She’ll be another death in the death toll from the elves which is the last thing Kyungsoo wants.

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open and he pushes thoughts of Kyungmi’s death out of his head. He suddenly has an idea of how to take care of the elf in front of him.

Willing the leaves and branches to continue to grow around the elf’s feet, he comes out of his shell and begins to attack the elf with rocks and pebbles being thrown. Of course, the elf deflects every single minor attack of Kyungsoo’s before he’s mumbling something under his breath and Kyungsoo’s thrown out the door and into the hallway.

There’s screaming coming from all around him as Kyungsoo tries to stand. Black begins to litter his vision and for moment Kyungsoo wonders how much damage his body is going through. He places a hand against the wall to keep his body stable as he gazes towards the library door. His body throbs in pain as he takes a staggering step forward but there’s a smile on his lips once he sees his work. Leaves and branches surround the room with the angry elf stalking towards him. Kyungsoo can’t help the silly little smile stretching across his features.

“ _Operculum_.”

The moment Kyungsoo utters the single word, the elf stops, and stares, horror running across his face. The branches reach out for the single breathing object in the room before wrapping their leafy limbs around the elf’s body.

Kyungsoo wonders why the elf didn’t move as he watches the branches take over his body. It makes sense to him a moment later when he watches the horror filled blue eyes look right at him.

Fear.

The branches cover the elf’s face just as Kyungsoo looks down. Maybe it’s because of his imagination but he can’t help but to think of Kyungmi in what he put the elf. He can’t see if his precious sister in a coffin.

“ _Contundido_ ,” he says.

The door closes and Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun stands there, his mismatched eyes staring at the floor. There’s a gentle hand on Kyungsoo’s back and for a second he feels nothing but peace. The black dots in his vision disappear and his body begins to feel like it did before he started his fight.  
Yixing.

Kyungsoo doesn’t turn around to thank the older human and instead keeps his eyes on Baekhyun.

“You know Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun begins as Kyungsoo flinches at his real name. “I hated him. I hated him so much because he was the one who held the iron and placed on my skin. There’s a part of me happy he’s dead but the other part isn’t satisfied. I won’t get to drown him in horrible illusions like I wanted to.”

Kyungsoo says nothing as he stands straighter with no wounds on his body. He smiles to Yixing who smiles and motions his hands to where Baekhyun is standing. His Master is still in the library and he’ll be damned if he does not kill the elf himself.

As he opens the door, he catches Baekhyun staring at the tomb of branches in the middle of the room, blood seeping through the branches. Much like Baekhyun, he wishes the elf suffered much longer than he really did. He wanted the elf to suffer because he can recognize the glint which harmed Kyungmi. He harmed Kyungmi.

He passes the dead elf and sees the room in disarray. Apart of Kyungsoo is saddened because of the lost stories but it doesn’t stay long as he sees the door to his Master’s study.

“Dyo,” comes Jongin’s voice. “Are you sure about this?”

Kyungsoo shrugs as he begins to make way to the oak door. He can see the intricate designs he began to hate. They look as if they’re mocking him with their vine like shapes and strange curves.

He hates this door.

Kyungsoo pushes it open to see Shin and the other elf watching him. They both have smiles on their faces when they watch Kyungsoo stalk in.  
Shin is leaning against the desk like he was a few weeks ago when they decided to brand Baekhyun while the other elf leans against the mantle of the fireplace. They both have their arms crossed over their chests, waiting for Kyungsoo’s next move.

The door closes and locks itself. Kyungsoo’s friends bang on the door, screaming his name.

“I thought you would have joined sooner,” Shin says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “But I heard Minhyun almost killed you. Pity he didn’t. It would have been merciful for you. I can’t wait to tear you limb from limb like I wanted to do your sister.

Kyungsoo bares his teeth and watches as the other elf narrows his eyes.

“You think gold eyes will scare us?” he says. “You’re sadly mistaken, human.”

“I’m not counting on it,” Kyungsoo hisses.

“Well aren’t you a smart one?”

That’s when he attacks.

The elf unfolds his arms which hid two small swords. He barrels towards Kyungsoo swinging his weapons whenever he gets a chance.

The human tries to avoid the swords but there’s two of them. When one leaves the other one rushes towards him.

But maybe he can use it against him.

The left sword comes hurling down towards Kyungsoo but he dodges and lets out a left kick. He’s grateful for the fighting lessons Sehun and Jongin have been giving him. They were ruthless but at the point in time, he’s able to defend himself from this murderous elf.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Kyungsoo looks for something strong enough to fight with but there’s nothing. If there’s nothing then he can use what he has.

“ _Crescere_ ,” he mumbles under his breath before he sends a kick to one of the swords.

To his amazement, the sword falls out of his hand and clatters to the ground. The elf is stunned for a second before he runs to grab it. But that’s his mistake. Kyungsoo sees the hesitance in his eyes and watches as twigs and branches begin to grow.

There’s a crashing sound coming from the window.

“ _Iacuils_ ,” he says but he knows he said the word wrong.

The branches don’t do anything but continue to grow. He tries again but he gets the word wrong and the elf gains his confidence back. With a sinister smile, he throws one of his swords at Kyungsoo and it slices his shoulder.

Kyungsoo doesn’t scream but the pain is enough to make his want to.

“ _Iacuils!_ ” he says again but still nothing.

He picks up the sword and stops the elf from slicing his head off. The sound of clanking swords fills the room as the two engage in a sword fight Kyungsoo has never been in. He’s never used one and he’s not sure how he’s keeping up with a military officer who has.

“ _Iaculis!_ ” Kyungsoo shouts in frustration.

The vines take action and grab the sword wielding elf. A smile writes itself across Kyungsoo’s features as he begins to watch the panic on the elf’s face. He’s looking at Kyungsoo in horror.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

No. Not at Kyungsoo. Behind Kyungsoo.

There’s a loud clatter behind him causing him to jump a few feet to the side. He sees Shin with a longer sword before he slices the other elf’s head off and plunging it down his spine. The body falls with a loud thud as the fireplace roars with new food to eat.

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes away from the fireplace not wanting to see anything.

It doesn’t take long before the smell of burning flesh fills Kyungsoo’s nose. He tries not to picture Baekhyun’s branding again and tries to focus on watching Shin pull out his sword, the end dripping in blood.

“You made me kill him,” he says with narrowed eyes. “I actually liked Youngnam. He would listen to me quite well and now he’s dead.”  
“I didn’t make you do anything,” Kyungsoo hisses back. “You’re the bastard who started this.”

Shin clicks his tongue, using the dead elf’s clothes to clean the blood off his sword. “Of course I did,” Shin says sarcastically.

“You attacked Kyungmi.”

The smile on Shin’s face is a scary one. “I did attack her. It was a pleasant surprise to listen to her silent screams.”

Kyungsoo’s rage flares.

There’s a loud crack coming from outside but no one flinches at it.

He knows he shouldn’t act but the smile on Shin’s face is too much for Kyungsoo to bear. He attacks him. His fists go flying but they hit nothing. Shin’s smile on his face grows wider.

“I wonder if you’re going to scream like her when I kill you,” he says. “And this time I’ll hear the screams.”

“Impetus!” Kyungsoo shouts.

The vines around the dead elf’s ankles lets go of them, sending whip like lashes towards Shin. For a second Shin is surprised but he covers it well before using his sword to slash at them.

While his former master battles the vines, Kyungsoo grabs one of the swords and sends a quick silent prayer to whoever is listening to give him the strength to fight this elf. Before he can even swing the weapon, it’s flung from his hands. He looks to Shin whose eyes are bright purple.

He clicks his tongue. “I think not,” he says standing above fallen vines.

For the first time, Kyungsoo is at a loss of what to do. He can’t use any other spells because no matter how much he looks at it, he’s still new to using his magic and fighting. The elf in front of him is one of the strongest elves in New Seoul. There’s a reason why he’s the Head Elf of their city and it’s not because he likes to sit in his high chair all the time.

Kyungsoo needs to think. He needs to think long and hard about what to do next but it’s hard when Shin launches his next attack.

He tries to avoid the elf’s attack but every now and then, he gets nicked across his cheek or his arm. He jumps out of the way, trying to find any way of doing anything but there’s nothing. In his mind, Kyungsoo begins to curse.

Things aren’t looking too well.

“You see, Kyungsoo,” Shin says. “This is the difference between an elf and a human. Humans are pathetic creatures. You’re weak in strength and in heart. Mindless when you don’t have a job to do. Destructive when you think of nothing but yourself. Mother Nature was right in her decision to have us and the mages controlling you. It’s only best we do.”

Kyungsoo grows angrier at Shin’s. The angrier he gets, the louder cracks get from outside.

Something in the back of his mind clicks.

He can use magic that doesn’t need words. The growing cracks in the walls and the loud cracks from outside are him. The earth is reacting to his emotions.

If he can figure out how to use the cracks and crush Shin, then maybe he can do something. He looks at where he’s at.

Bingo.

“And you don’t know how to listen!” Shin shouts in front of Kyungsoo.

The next couple of seconds happens too fast.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock just as the study door opens. He sees the blinding smile on Shin’s face as he digs the sword deeper into Kyungsoo stomach.

“Kyungsoo!” he hears Yixing yell.

Shin leans closer to his ear. “See?” he says. “You couldn’t even beat me. You’re pathetic and weak.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but a mouthful of blood splats on Shin’s face. He lifts the corners of his mouth in a smile.

“ _Confodere_ ,” Kyungsoo says.

Shin’s eyes widen and he tries to move away but he’s impaled by a branch in his heart before he can. He stares at Kyungsoo in shock. His eyes go to the ground to see branches and vines at their feet.

While Kyungsoo was jumping around to avoid Shin’s jabs, the branches were still growing at a quiet rate. He had forgotten them until he realized what the sounds outside were. While yes, the loud cracks were reacting to his anger, the branches of the trees were growing out of them and coming from the broken study window. Shin never saw this because he was too fixated on Kyungsoo.

“How?” Shin splutters.

But Kyungsoo only smiles and watches as Shin’s body is thrown away from him, the sword sliding from his stomach. He feels the blood leaving his body as his knees hit the ground and he falls into something soft.

“Kyungsoo!” Yixing shouts in his face.

His body begins to feel numb as he sees feet in his line of vision. Feet becomes knees and knees becomes a face. Sehun is staring at him with wide eyes. Yixing places Kyungsoo’s head on the ground.

“Dead?” he asks Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes never waver. “Dead.”

Kyungsoo begins to feel cold and sleepy. He wants to close his eyes and sleep but with the way, Sehun is staring at him and Yixing is screaming at him to stay awake, he doesn’t think he can.

Maybe he can.

His vision begins to darken as his body turns colder. “Good,” he mumbles before closing his eyes and hearing Yixing’s screaming at him to open his eyes.

Kyungsoo doesn’t.

 

When Kyungsoo comes to, there’s a bed under him with warm blankets and another body. He feels his eyes turning gold to protect himself when he hears a familiar soft noise. Doe eyes meet his before Kyungmi’s blinding smile takes over her face.

 _You’re awake!_ She signs. _You’ve been asleep for three days. I was worried you weren’t going to wake up._

Kyungsoo only stares at his sister, the events which just took place echo in his mind. Pictures of a broken Kyungmi lying in her hospital bed fill his vision. Kyungsoo’s confusion leads Kyungmi to smile brighter.

_Yixing was able to heal me, Soo._

Kyungsoo feels tears welling in his eyes as he reaches out to his sister. He stops thinking when he feels her warm body against his. Kyungmi’s hands are moving but Kyungsoo cannot figure out what she’s saying and for a moment, he does not care. She’s alive and in his arms.

 _Thank you, Soo_ , she writes on Kyungsoo’s back.

The moment those words are written on his back is the moment Kyungsoo feels his tears tip over. He doesn’t care people can hear them. He doesn’t care he’s murdered elves and can be sentenced to death for his crime. He just doesn’t care. The only thing he truly cares about is the woman in his arms.

Kyungmi writes nothing as her younger brother breaks down in her arms. She too holds him tightly and in fear something would happen to him.  
It’s when Kyungmi believes her brother to be asleep does he hear the door open and his sister’s hands against his back.

“How is he?” comes Sehun’s voice.

Kyungmi signs.  
“That’s good to hear. I feared his power over earth had taken over him. He’s still new to using magic.”

Kyungmi says something else because Kyungsoo can hear Sehun sigh.

“I agree. This needs to stop. The treatment of humans needs to be reevaluated. I know our species has caused Mother Nature to punish us but for how long is this going to happen? I believe we have learned our lesson and if we haven’t then those who participate in that treatment can get punished but for now, there has to be some way we can deal with this.”

Sehun goes silent making Kyungsoo realize Kyungmi is signing something long. He’s right when he hears Sehun’s breath hitch.

“You want us to create a group to protect humans from the elves and mages? How?”

Silence.

“Do you think your brother would agree to it?”

Kyungsoo decides he’s had enough of playing asleep causing him to sit up. Kyungmi doesn’t look surprised but Sehun jumps. He flashes a smile to Sehun.

“I’ll help,” he says. “What’s going on?”

I want to create a group to help humans leave places like the one you were at, Kyungmi signs. Home and places who abuse our race. We have the resources to do so now with the friends you have made being in Druantia. Let us try to make the world a better place for humans. We’re not going to be like the other groups, bombing and creating chaos, no. We’ll do it right.

He thinks about Baekhyun’s branding and Mina’s death. If he’s able to protect people like them, then it shouldn’t be a problem. Kyungsoo nods to his sister.

“I’m in,” he says. “What would we be called?”

_I learned a new word before I was attacked. The word is exodus and it means a departure of many people. We can call ourselves, EXO short for exodus._

Kyungsoo repeats the name with a smile on his face. He likes it.

“Okay Kyungmi,” he says. “What’s EXO’s first mission?”

Kyungmi grins.

 


End file.
